1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rooftop heating and air conditioning units. Specifically, the field of the invention is that of access panels for the cabinets of such rooftop units.
2. Prior Art
Rooftop heating and air conditioning unit cabinets house the compressor, the outdoor coils, and often the indoor blower. The cabinets are generally constructed from a base unit, a top unit, and a plurality of posts and panels which are fixed together between the base and top. Desirable cabinets are structurally sound and provide protection for the internal components, yet also allow access to those internal components in case that servicing may become necessary. Easy access to those components facilitates installation and servicing, which is routinely required to maintain the air conditioning unit.
Some prior art roof top units provide access by means of doors fabricated in openings in the cabinet wall. These structures require expensive manufacturing steps, and often are not easily removed for servicing. Other prior art structures use hinged doors attached over openings in the cabinet wall. While the hinges initially provide relatively easy access to the internal components, the hinges may rust due to the outdoor conditions and may be difficult to align properly.
One problem with prior art roof top units is that the portions which provide access are not well sealed. When not adequately sealed, air and moisture penetrating through the access portions interfere with the heating or cooling performance of the unit. Also, that penetrating water and moisture may enter and corrode the interior components of the unit.
What is needed is an access panel for a roof top air conditioning unit relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Also needed is an access panel which is relatively easy to remove.
Additionally, a need exits for an access panel resistive to penetration of water and moisture.